


An Empty Page

by Hyunjins_lipring



Series: JinJin Diaries [3]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyunjin POV, Hyunjin is the sweetest, Jinyoung's birthday!!, M/M, and Jinyoung is weak for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjins_lipring/pseuds/Hyunjins_lipring
Summary: Jinyoung made him happier than anyone else ever could, and he deserved to know that. Hyunjin vowed, right there in the darkness of the living room at 1am, that the next time he saw Jinyoung, he would tell him he loved him. {3 months}





	An Empty Page

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to @pearlescentpeony for helping me come up with the plot for this.

Hyunjin was missing Jinyoung, plain and simple. Just when it seemed like promotions for ‘I Am WHO’ were over, GOT7 had begun their promotions for ‘Present: YOU.’ Neither of the boys had much free time to begin with, and their conflicting promotion schedules made it even more difficult to see each other. Sure, the two of them shared brief 15-minute meals in the JYP cafe a few times a week, but they hadn't spent proper time together in about a month. They had both appeared on ‘Idol Room’ a few days ago, but they didn't even get a chance to talk before or afterwards due to their busy days. This caused Hyunjin to miss his boyfriend even more, being so close yet unable to talk to him. It was as though the universe was working against them. 

Although, as difficult as it was, Hyunjin wouldn't trade their relationship for anything. Jinyoung was the most caring person he had ever known, always making sure Hyunjin was taken care of and happy. Hyunjin often felt like he had won the lottery for having such a perfect boyfriend. 

Nevertheless, Hyunjin was feeling a bit lonely on this particular night. He had just woken up from a lovely dream involving him and Jinyoung cuddling. Hyunjin halfheartedly cursed his subconscious for its inability to stop thinking about the older boy long enough for him to get some decent sleep. Giving in to this sudden rise of insomnia, Hyunjin rolled out of bed, grabbed his phone, and made his way into the living room. Settling into the large couch, he opened up the YouTube app on his phone. If Hyunjin couldn't see Jinyoung in person, this was the next best thing for now. 

Hyunjin smiled longingly as he watched a few of Jinyoung’s most recent fancams. He loved the way his boyfriend danced, so smooth and effortlessly cool. It was the reason he began to admire him all those years ago. It didn't hurt that he was the most beautiful man in existence, too. Hyunjin could practically feel his eyes turning into two giant hearts. He had been considering the fact that he might be in love with Jinyoung for a while now, but confessing this love to him out loud scared Hyunjin beyond anything else. 

As he continued to watch video after video, Hyunjin began to feel like he couldn't keep the secret to himself much longer. Jinyoung made him happier than anyone else ever could, and he deserved to know that. Hyunjin vowed, right there in the darkness of the living room at 1am, that the next time he saw Jinyoung, he would tell him he loved him. 

~ ~ ~

“Hey hyung, I made you something for your birthday.”

Hyunjin was with Jinyoung in the living room of the GOT7 dorm, the credits for the latest Star Wars movie rolling across the television screen. He was lying across the couch with his head in Jinyoung’s lap, the older boy running his fingers through Hyunjin's hair. He had missed this, being close to Jinyoung, feeling his gentle touch. 

As Hyunjin rolled over to look up at his boyfriend, Jinyoung rested one of his hands on the boy's chest, feeling his heartbeat. Hyunjin felt as though Jinyoung's hand was sending love directly into his heart. 

“You made me something?” Jinyoung asked, his interest piqued. 

Hyunjin smiled coyly. “Yeah. I think you'll really like it.”

The younger boy sat up from his position on the couch and rummaged through his backpack on the floor. He pulled out a mini photo album made of shiny, black leather. He smiled excitedly, placing it in his boyfriend's lap. 

Jinyoung glanced down at the small book. “What's this?”

“Just open it,” Hyunjin told him, snuggling up to Jinyoung's side. 

Jinyoung opened up to the first page of the photo album, which included a picture from the day he had first met Hyunjin, when he and JB had visited Stray Kids during their run on the survival show. He thought back to that day and smiled fondly, remembering how adorably shy Hyunjin had been around him. The photo page was decorated with red heart stickers and a sprinkle of glitter. It was very pretty, Jinyoung had to admit. 

As he flipped through the next few pages, Jinyoung was beginning to catch on. Hyunjin had made a scrapbook of all the pictures they had ever taken together, starting with the day they met. There were photos from all of the most important moments in their relationship so far, including their first date, their first kiss, and all the random selfies in between. Jinyoung's eyes began to sting, and he swallowed hard, attempting to hold back tears. 

Hyunjin’s heart was pounding as he watched Jinyoung smile at each page, nearing the end of the book. He had tried to prepare himself for this moment, yet no amount of preparation could have steadied his nerves. But he had made a promise to himself, and damn it, he was going to follow through even if it killed him. 

When Jinyoung finally reached the last page, he noticed that there was a red ribbon frame glued to it, but no picture inside. He turned to the boy next him. 

“This one’s empty…” he stated, a puzzled tone to his voice. 

Hyunjin placed a hand on Jinyoung's thigh. “Yeah. I'm saving it for something.”

“For what?” Jinyoung questioned. 

There was a brief moment of silence as Hyunjin tried to collect his emotions. 

“Today.”

He moved to sit up and face Jinyoung, wanting to look into the older boy's eyes as he made his declaration. Jinyoung's smile was so pretty and soft as he looked back at Hyunjin, which only made the boy more nervous. 

Hyunjin steadied himself as he began to speak. “There's something I want to tell you. I put a lot of thought into what I wanted to say tonight, and I had a whole speech planned, but now I can't remember any of it.” He giggled anxiously. “All I know is that you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I feel so safe and comfortable when I'm with you. And… I love you.”

Jinyoung’s lips parted as he processed what he had just heard. His gaze remained gentle, but his expression was now a bit more serious. Hyunjin began to wonder if he had made a mistake. What if Jinyoung didn't love him back? He wasn't sure he would be able to handle that amount of rejection. 

“Hyunjinie… baby…” Jinyoung picked up the photo album and placed it on the couch cushion next to him, not taking his eyes off of his boyfriend. 

Hyunjin's breath hitched when he heard the sweet nickname. Jinyoung had never called him ‘baby’ before, but Hyunjin realized that he sort of liked it. A lot. 

The older boy took Hyunjin's hand and held it tightly between both of his hands. “I love you, too,” he confessed, smiling sweetly. 

Hyunjin exhaled slowly, feeling all his muscles relax. Everything around them seemed to disappear, Jinyoung being the only thing Hyunjin's eyes could focus on. The man he was so in love with loved him back, and nothing else mattered. 

Jinyoung lifted one of his hands up to cup Hyunjin's cheek, stroking his thumb over the boy's lips. Hyunjin kissed the pad of Jinyoung's thumb before poking his tongue out to lick playfully. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth to Jinyoung's and looped both arms around his neck. Jinyoung's hand moved to the back of Hyunjin's head, threading his fingers in soft hair and deepening the kiss. Hyunjin felt the older boy's tongue against his, and his whole body practically melted in Jinyoung's hands. 

Hyunjin pulled back and rested his forehead on Jinyoung's shoulder. “You love me,” he whispered, feeling overwhelmed. 

“I do,” Jinyoung whispered back, his lips against Hyunjin's ear. “You're so precious to me.”

Hyunjin picked his head up to smile at his boyfriend. He saw their future in Jinyoung's glistening eyes, a beautiful future that they would spend loving each other to the ends of the earth. There were no limits to the amount of happiness their relationship could possess, nor the amount of love in both of their hearts.


End file.
